


Her Knight In Not So Shinning Leather

by Sxymami0909



Category: Smallville
Genre: Cravings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is tired of being the damsel in distress and she makes sure to let Oliver know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Knight In Not So Shinning Leather

Chloe tossed her ruined purse at the couch as she all but stomped into the penthouse. Her shirt was torn, the bottom of her skirt was tattered and one of her heels was broken. Chloe was livid. She could hear the sound of footsteps behind her, but she ignored them and continued making her way upstairs to the bedroom she shared with her husband in his Star City apartment.   
  
“Chloe,” Oliver called out as he made quick work of pulling his gear off piece by piece until he was in his boxer briefs, not bothering to put anything away knowing it would take too much time and he needed to talk to Chloe now. He walked quickly up the stairs and paused in the doorway when he saw her tossing her dirty clothes in the hamper with force.   
  
If Oliver didn’t know how incredibly upset his wife was he might have laughed at her over exaggeration of the nights events, but he knew that wouldn’t be the smartest idea at the moment. And if he was being honest a part of him had been scared like he always was when it came to Chloe being in danger, except this time it was just her it was their child too.   
  
Chloe could feel Oliver’s eyes on her and she let out an irritated sigh as she turned around in nothing but a bra and panties to face him. “What? Why are you just standing there? What do you want?” She snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest. Chloe knew Oliver only wanted to make sure she was okay. She knew he was just trying to help, but she was tired of always being the victim.   
  
Chloe absolutely hated when she was the damsel in distress. It seemed to be happening more often than not lately and she didn’t know why.   
  
Oliver pursed his lips trying to remind himself that the irritation in his wife’s voice while directed at him wasn’t really for him. He pushed himself off the wall and took a few steps forward until he’d closed the distance between them. Oliver reached out and gripped Chloe’s arms gently.   
  
“I want to make sure you’re okay. Look Chloe, I know you’re upset but you need to calm down.” He said pointedly not needing to explain why, he was pretty sure that she already knew all that anger wasn’t food for the baby.   
  
“I know you’re upset about what happened, but it wasn’t that big of a deal. These things happen Chloe and so what, you know I’ll always be there to save you when you need saving.” He said with a small smile. The look she gave him next told him quite clearly that he’d said the wrong thing.   
  
Chloe glared at her husband wondering if he’d hit his head a little too hard on patrol earlier. “Excuse me?” She said her tone sharp. “So what I’m just supposed to wait around until you can come save me? Is that the kind of woman I am? I can’t believe you just said that.” Chloe shook her head and moved away from him and towards the dresser to grab a nightgown.   
  
Oliver dropped his chin to his neck and sighed. He was very close to just saying screw it and going to bed, but he knew this was one of those problems that would fester if they didn’t talk about it. Plus outside of Chloe being upset, Oliver knew this had a lot to do with the crazy hormones running ramped in her body at the moment and he didn’t want her to think that was how he really felt about things.   
  
“Chloe, you know that’s not what I meant.” He said as he walked up behind her as she slid the nightgown down her body. He cautiously rested his hands on her shoulders. “I love you, and while I know that you can handle yourself when the situation calls for it, I will always be there to help you when you need it and that is what I was trying to get across.” He explained quietly while massaging his fingers into her skin gently.   
  
Chloe swallowed hard as she felt moisture gather in her eyes. She met Oliver’s gaze through the mirror and opened her mouth to speak closing it for a second until she could find her words. “I used to be able to,” she said softly and when she saw the confusion on Oliver’s face she continued. “I used to be able to take care of myself and get out of all kinds of impossible situations.” Chloe pursed her lips.   
  
“But now…things are different, I’m different. When I came back after working with the Suicide Squad I was trained with guns and some pretty sweet martial arts moves and now look at me,” she motioned to herself, “I’m forever getting attacked by the bad guys, kidnapped, robbed, thrown off buildings and I can’t protect myself from any of it.” She told him, the emotions and feelings that had been building inside of her for weeks finally boiling to the surface.   
  
“I feel like I’m some damsel in distress waiting for her hero to come save her. It’s pathetic.” She mumbled as she broke their gaze and looked down.   
  
Oliver kicked himself for not realizing how she was feeling sooner. Chloe had always been incredibly independent, it was one of the things he loved most about her and it was true lately more often than not she’d had trouble getting herself out of certain situations and Oliver was convinced that he knew why.   
  
“Chloe, turn around,” he said softly and when she didn’t right away he whispered near her ear, “Please.”   
  
Chloe sighed and turned in his arms taking a minute for herself before meeting his gaze. “What?” she asked just as softly not sure why he was looking at her the way he was.   
  
Oliver smiled and reached out cupping her cheek. “You Chloe Sullivan-Queen are just as badass as the day we met and that’s never going to change. But you’re pregnant Chloe, you’re going to be a Mother and you've got a bunch of different emotions running through you right now, but the most dominant one is the urge to protect our baby,” he said with a small smile, “And that’s not a bad thing.”   
  
It was Chloe’s turn to be confused, “What do you mean?” She asked not sure what protecting their baby had to do with anything.   
  
“Your first instinct has always been to fight because that’s how you've survived all these years, but now fighting and getting violent with attackers or someone hurting you in general could put the baby at risk.” He explained as he caressed her cheek. “So the reason you feel like you always need to be saved is because you don’t want to risk the baby by doing something reckless and instead you wait for me because you trust me to get you both out safe and sound,” he said with a warm smile.   
  
Chloe stood there for a full minute staring at Oliver until she practically threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. “I love you,” she whispered as her grip on him tightened.   
  
Oliver chuckled lightly as he returned the hug. “I love you too, Sidekick.” He released her a few minutes later and coaxed her over to bed where he wrapped his arms around her and tugged her into his body. Oliver pressed a kiss against the top of her head and relaxed into the mattress. It had been a long day and he was more than happy to drift off without another thought, but apparently his wife had other plans.   
  
Chloe ran her hand down Oliver’s chest, “Ollie, are you sleeping?” She asked quietly a few minutes later while tilting her head up to look at his face.   
  
Oliver fought the smile that threatened to appear on his face, “Not yet,” he said not bothering to open his eyes.   
  
Chloe it her bottom lip, gnawing on the skin for a minute before speaking. “Can you get me some ice cream; I’m really hungry all of a sudden.” She said as she let her hand dance across his torso.   
  
Oliver had to hold in a sigh before prying his eyes open. “Anything for you Sidekick,” he pressed another kiss to her forehead and slipped out from beneath her making his way towards the bedroom door when he heard her call out.   
  
“And maybe an omelet with cheese and peppers?” Chloe requested before shifting so she was laying in the middle of the bed.   
  
Oliver sighed, “One cheese omelet and ice cream coming up,” he told her before shaking his head in amusement and walking down the stairs. So much for getting some much needed rest.


End file.
